Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 43
The Emperor's Holiday is the ninth episode of the anime Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview .]] The episode opens with Van and Fiona at a pond accompanied by a young boy. While relaxing, Thomas confronts the group, annoyed by their laziness. When he confronts the young boy, he is attacked by a girl, who reveals that the boy is Emperor Rudolph, much to Thomas's surprise and fear. The girl then introduces herself as Marian, Rudolph's fiancé. Marian shamelessly dreams about their future wedding, much to Rudolph's embarrassment, while Thomas seems almost envious at the idea. After the introductions, Rudolph brings the group back to his tent, and shows them a map of Guylos territory, with Xs representing ruins. Thomas does not stay long, as he begins to skip stones. Marian finds him and asks if Thomas is in love with Fiona. While Thomas denies this at first, he quickly takes back his word after Marian lied about Fiona being there. She then decides to help Thomas with his own love life. The scene then cuts to Stinger, who wants revenge on Van. He assigns Albert and Ross to tie explosives on Rudolph's escort Redler. newly-acquired Geno Saurer easily overpowers Thomas's Dibison.]] Back at the camp, Marian gives Thomas advice on winning over Fiona. Thomas first action was to give Fiona a gift, though this backfires as she quickly shows Van this, which devastates Thomas (and leads Van to ask why Thomas is standing around). Thomas next attempt is to just tell Fiona how he feels, though this backfires as well, as he tells Zeke this by mistake. Marian, annoyed by the failures, ties Zeke up and allows Fiona and Thomas to be alone. Thomas once again tries to tell Fiona he feels, but keeps faltering. Before he can, Stinger has the explosives on the Redlers go off, destroying the Redlers. Van and Rudolph meet up with the group, but another explosion causes Zeke to be knocked out, and Rudolph is kidnapped. Van and Thomas quickly race after him, only to find Rudolph tied up to a wooden pillar and Stinger threatening him. Using some quick thinking and fast moves, Van is able to destroy Stinger's Zaber Fang and rescue Rudolph without harming the young emperor, while Thomas finishes off the Crossbow Brothers. Like before, Stinger, along with Albert and Ross, are defeated, and arrested. After the fight, while waiting for more escort Redlers, Marian tries to tell Fiona of Thomas's love for her, but is stopped by Thomas, who tells Marian that he will tell Fiona his feelings for her when he will not care what her response would be. Thomas then leaves, and is confronted by a Geno Saurer (piloted by Raven), which, despite an impressive show of power, quickly takes out his Dibison using its Charged Particle Cannon. Zoids *Blade Liger *Hel Digunner *Dibison *Geno Saurer *Sabre Tiger *Redler Trivia * This is the only episode that Marian appears in. * In an earlier episode, it is boasted that the Dibison packs enough firepower to equal a Charge Particle Cannon. In this episode, that claim is put to the test, and while the Dibison is indeed shown to have equal output to Raven's Geno Saurer, the Dibison itself overheats and explodes, which, in the end, allows the Geno Saurer's Cannon to trump it. * The manga author Michiro Ueyama had little input into the development of Guardian Force, however, he had produced sketches of an additional character, Marian, intended to travel with the protagonists when the first series was being storyboarded. She did not make it into the final cut of the show. As such, he got a "nice surprise" to see her inclusion in this episode, only learning of it after the show went to air (including her voice actor, who he had not heard before). See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime